


Feral

by witchfire24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger Management, Angry Kylo Ren, Beating, Injured Hux, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Other, Rage, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfire24/pseuds/witchfire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren vents his rage after Rey escapes the interrogation chamber. Hux is in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Didn't think I had a non smutfic in me. Guess I have unplumbed depths....

Kylo Ren slashed at the torture rack, his lightsaber slicing through the metal as if it were made of snow. 

Idiots, letting the girl get away! If only he had stayed there instead of allowing Hux’s clowns to guard her, the bumbling morons—

The rack exploded in a shower of sparks but he felt no relief from his fit of rage. He needed to feel the shock of a impact up his arms, feel the strain in his shoulders, the ache in his arms, the burn that let him know someone else was lying broken and bloody or dead before him _because_ of him, a physical representation of his fury whose blood he could reach out and touch and taste and smell.

The click of boots behind him.

Hux.

“Ren!” the General snapped. “Control yourself!”

Kylo reached out a hand. The doors to the interrogation chamber whooshed shut.

“Deactivate that lightsaber at once!” Hux snapped. “Supreme Leader Snoke is requesting both of us before firing the weapon, we will have to tell him how you lost our prisoner—”

“ _You_ lost our prisoner!” Kylo exploded, hand still outstretched. “Your men are traitors and fools—” His fingers clamped shut into a fist, and suddenly Hux was being lifted up, heels squealing on the shining black floor as he was dragged towards Kylo.

“Cease that at once!” he tried choking out, tearing uselessly at his throat. “Ren, blast you, you demented ani—”

Kylo cut him off by flinging him down onto the sparking torture chair. Hux held in a gasp as the hot metal burned at his uniform, genuinely, shamefully afraid for the first time.

“ _Your men let her get away!”_ Kylo screamed. He wanted to rip out Hux’s icy blue eyes, let the eyeballs burst inside his black-leather fist, smash his skull so that his brains spurted out onto immaculate black tunic and dried stiff in his bright red hair.

“Careful, Ren,” Hux said, seeing the madness in Kylo’s eyes, trying to inject his voice with his usual supercilious calm. He tried sitting up but Kylo was grabbing him by the high black collar of his tunic and flinging him to the floor, right on his scorched back.

Hux tried to remember his hand-to-hand combat training but Kylo was on him like a war-crazed Wookie. Kylo had torn his thick black gloves off with to Hux’s inflamed mind seemed like fangs and was now striking Hux’s face with his bare fists, knuckles exploding on Hux’s teeth and painting the General’s white face with blood.

Blast training. Nobody could be prepared for a berserk rage like this. This was no back alley beating, no barroom brawl.

This was an animal attack.

Kylo’s fists connected with his nose, his jaw, his cheekbones, thick scuffed boots kicking him in the side, screaming in his face as he pummeled him, dark eyes wild and savage as he raged, any semblance of self-control smashed to bits in a hurricane of fury.

Feral. That was the world Hux would have chosen, had he been thinking clearly. _Feral_. 

Kylo picked up his deactivated lightsaber and struck Hux across the face with it, then rose, his wraith-like black form towering over Hux, skull-like helmet back in place. The flames were fading from Kylo’s mind, and for the first time in a long time he felt physically sated.

Perhaps he should do this more often.

Any mere stormtrooper would not do. General Hux and Captain Phasma are his only near equals, and Phasma does not humiliate him in front of his master, does not sneer at him in that blisteringly smug way, does not actively _invite_ a bruised and bloodied face the way Hux does.

Kylo Ren stuck his lightsaber back on his belt and stepped over Hux’s prone black form.

“The Supreme Leader is waiting,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> ...though I suppose I could do a slashy remix of this…


End file.
